


Change in Life

by RenoFoxtrot



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Not Beta Read, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoFoxtrot/pseuds/RenoFoxtrot
Summary: When Judy's injured leg is more serious, will she be able to recover. With Nick by her side and the city recovering from the savage mammals its going to be a lot of work. But when has the bunny ever shied away from what she wants.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 25
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

“Run!”

Judy grabbed the case and chased after Judy deeper into the museum, his low light vision helping keep an eye on the speeding bunny. Letting him get a clear view of her turning a corner, hearing a shrill cry and a light thud, his paws digging deeper to speed him to the bunny. Skidding around the corner he saw the rabbit clutching her leg, whimpering as he slid down beside her.

“Carrots...” He looked her leg over, brow furrowed seeing her paws redden as the cut bled down her leg. Setting the case down he quickly grabbed for his ascot, spilling the blueberries onto the floor. Folding the cloth and easing her paws away from her leg, he tied it tightly around the wound. “You ok, fluff?” Giving the cloth a tight tug as he finished the knot, she squeaked in pain.

“I'll be ok Nick, take the evidence. Get it to Bogo.” She tried to stand, her leg quickly giving out. Judy had to cover her muzzle to hold back a pained yell.

“I'm not leaving you like this Carrots.” Nick held back a growl in his throat at even the thought of leaving Judy.

“Nick... I can't even stand. Its our best chance.” Judy took the briefcase, handing it to the fox. Looking into his eyes, pleading him to go.

“Not a chance, we'll think of something.”

“Oh Juudy.” Both ears of the bunny and fox went erect, Bellwether, Nick covering Judy more as he stepped onto a blueberry. “We're on the same team, Judy! Underestimated, underappreciated. Aren't you sick of it!? Predators – they may be **strong** and **loud** , but prey outnumber predators ten to one. Think of it, 90% of the population, united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable!”

Judy stared up at the fox, simply whispering, “I trust you, Nick.” And with that, she was picked up with the briefcase and dragged off to the entry hallway....

“It's called a hustle sweetheart...Boom.”

As the members of the ZPD surrounded Bellwether, Judy smug smile grew as her anxiety fell. Being held up by Nick, her life safe. If her neck a little wet from the fox, she giggled, if her parents had saw him with his teeth pressed against her. Oh she didn't think her father could take it.

“Carrots, I got to say. That was a wild ride.” She could feel his smug grin before she even looked up at him. Judy would have hit him in some way for the pun, if she wasn't laughing so hard.

“Haa, you would make a pun after all this wouldn't you.” Chuckling softly she suddenly grimaced in pain, hot throbbing coming from her leg. Her whole body wincing as she fell in the fox's hold, eyes fluttering closed.

“Judy! Hey, we need some help down here!” Nick quickly tightening his hold on the rabbit, picking her up bridal style. He looked over her leg, seeing red fur and the slow drop of blood coming from the cloth. “Judy is really hurt and bleeding, get us out!”

“Pennington, get them out and Hopps to the EMT NOW!” Bogo's voice reverberated in the museum, as thundering footsteps came closer. Followed by a large trunk lowering in front of the fox.

As soon as Nick was ground level he lept off the trunk and sped off to the open doors, handing the unconscious lapin to the emt mammals. The cheetah and deer buck quickly went to checking her, and paying close attention to the bleeding leg.

“Low pulse, bleeding profusely, lets get her out of here.” The cheetah pulled her into the van, banging on the inside as the deer buck attempted to close the doors. A small red fox standing at the entrance trying to get in. Nick was about to start talking his way into the van but a strong, hooved hand turned him away.

“Hold on Mr. Wilde. We need to ask you a few questions first, and once we get your statement we can take you to Hopps.” Bogo's demeanor had stunned him, the change from the rain forest district drastic to say the least. The fox's ears drooped to his head, his tail dragging as he looked at the leaving emt van, a small whimper escaping his throat. “She's gonna be fine, strongest rabbit there is.” The buffalo was doing his best to be reassuring, it had been a while since he had to console a civilian. Especially a fox.

“Toughest mammal I know.” Nick sighed, turning fulling to look up at the Chief of Police. “Lets get this over with so I can get to Judy.”

This time, talking to the cape buffalo went a lot smoother. A lot less yelling and no threats of job loss, if anything Nick would say this was his most pleasant experience with the police he ever had. Giving every detail, and making sure to play the recording back for the whole of attending officers to hear, handing it over to an officer as they bagged and tagged it, along with the nighthowler pellet. He was quick to go over his story, even if his urge to play up the story was screaming at him. Nick had to get to Judy as quickly as he could.

“Is that everything you need?” The vulpine crossed his arms, starting to get antsy, tail flicking annoyed behind him.

“This should be fine for now. Fangmeyer, please escort Mr. Wilde to Savannah Central Hospital. And make sure they allow him to see Hopps.” Bogo turned quickly, walking away to the cut off reporters that have started to converge outside. Nick tilted his head as the large mammal walked away seeming without any care for the injured rabbit. He was about to go give Bogo a piece of his mind but a large orange paw landed on his shoulder.

“Come on, let's get you to Hopps.” A soft voice said, turning the fox towards another entrance blocked off by police cruisers. The grip on his shoulder was a much more conforting that the hooved on of Bogo's, the fox letting the tiger lead him to the patrol car. “He does care you know, just shows it his own way.” The tigress leaning down, “Better the reporters stay here than get wind of where Hopps is.” She gave the vulpine a wink and opened the passenger door for him. Offering a paw up to the over sized vehicle.

“Huh, couldn't even see it.” Nick did pride himself on reading mammals, but the chief was more of a brick wall than a mammal. The sound of a door closing and Fangmeyer starting the drive to the hospital.

“You're pretty distracted. Lots of happened to you, normally we would have you stick around longer, but since you helped with the missing mammals case. Well, didn't seem necessary this time with your attention on getting to Hopps.” There was a sounding silence in the cruiser for long moments before she spoke up again. “I'm sure Hopps is gonna be fine. She sure showed us what a bunny could do.” The tigeress shook her head, “even if we didn't really give her a chance at first. Personally I hope she comes back to the force.” Vulpine ears sprung up, his eyes wide in shock.

“She really did quit? But she said that being a cop is all she ever wanted...” Nick shrunk in on himself a bit, 'And you did just what they did, belittle and underestimate the bunny.'

“Yeah, just one day got called to go see May..ExMayor Bellwether, and just never came back. That was nearly a month ago or so. Seemed once she left, things just got worse for predators, least we know why now.”

“Think things will get back to normal, at least once news gets out?” Nick did his best to keep the conversation going, Fangmeye had been pretty pleasant to him, and it did help keep him somewhat distracted from thinking to much on Judy.

“Honestly I hope not, I want things to be better than before. Off the record, we predators deserve better after whats happened. But will just have to see after the news breaks, see where we are.” Nick chose not to respond, not because he disagreed with her, he certainly did. He knew more than most of the discrimination, but from both prey and predators. He could only hope things did get better than normal, but didn't have much hope. Maybe if there were more mammals like Judy out there, things might just have a chance.

After a few more minutes, Nick found himself in front of Judy's room. Fangmeyer handling any doctors or nurses trying to keep him out, stating police business or something. It had all faded into the background the closer he got to the door he was now slowly opening. The lights were off and smelled far to clean, but no rabbit, no blood, nothing. The room was empty.

“You must be Mr. Wilde. Officer Fangmeyer says you are here to see Ms. Hopps, correct?” A badger in scrubs stood behind him, a clip board in her paws. “She's in surgery right now, if you would like to take a seat I can fill you in as much as I can.”

“T-thank you.” The last time Nick was this nervous, he was doing his first con job with Fennick. Taking a seat and letting the badger turn on the lights to a dim level.

“My name is Honey, and I saw to Ms. Hopps when she first arrived. They had her in surgery as soon as they could. I won't sugar coat this Mr. Wilde, she lost a lot of blood. Honestly if she didn't have that scarf on her leg she would have bled out long before she got here.” Tears were welling in Nick's eyes as he listened, his paws shaking as they gripped onto the other.

“S-so just a loss of blood? Plenty of bunnies around for that right?” He tried to joke, but only coming out with a weak voice, nearing a whimper.

“Blood loss is pretty serious the smaller the mammal, but yes we do have plenty to give her. Our main focus is her leg itself, there was a lot of damage. I sadly won't know more until she is out of surgery, time was of the essence.”

“I understand, can I ask, when should she be out?” He looked up to Honey, fox eyes begging.

“Not for another 2 hours. You've been given clearance to be here with Ms. Hopps, so get yourself something to eat if need be. Let me know if anyone gives you any trouble sweetheart.” The badger patted him on the shoulder and quietly left the room, leaving the fox to slowly break down in the dim room. Soft cries and whimpers muffled outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie Hopps was working with her children to get the massive dinner ready for the evening. She mostly took on the role of director, making sure her children and grandchildren didn't run into each other, or eat the food before putting onto the trays.

“Mom...Mom!” A small brown doe held a cell phone up, trying to get the mature doe's attention. “There's a doctor on the phone for you and Dad.”

“Thank you sweetheart. Hello, Bonnie Hopps speaking....yes...WHAT? When, where, Savannah Central. We'll be there as soon as we can.” Bonnie almost threw the phone down, “STU GET THE CAR!” The whole of the Hopps burrow had ears up and eyes on their mother/grandmother as she ran from the kitchen, murmurs abound as the mother doe grabbed her husband from the couch, where he was still sleeping, and dragged him towards the car. 'Mommy's coming Judy.'

Back at the hospital, Nick was drying the fur around his eyes and muzzle. He couldn't remember when he had cried that hard, that cute bunny read did get to him. Years and years of building walls all around him, and she just ran right through them in three days. He had to laugh to himself, walking out of the rooms bathroom, he looked at his phone. Only spent thirty minutes crying to himself...and almost twenty texts from Finnick. Rolling his eyes, Nick left the room his stomach growling now that his emotional break down was over. Least for now, till Judy got out of surgery. He made no more promises to himself not to break down again once she was out. Make his way towards the cafeteria, sending a few texts to his small fox bud that he was ok and where he was. Only to get swarmed with responses from the hot headed fox. Chuckling again to himself he would respond back once he had a bit of awful hospital food in front of him.

Nick spent a good hour in the cafeteria, nibbling on some food, which wasn't that bad if he was honest, and trying to calm Finnick down. Which wasn't going well. He hadn't done a con with the small fox for months, Nick had tried, he honestly did. But after his time with the rabbit cop, it felt wrong, like he was giving up all over again. Just going back to being an untrustworthy fox that was going to scan mammals out of their money. So he just lived off his savings, which pissed the desert fox off more, cause if Nick wasn't earning money, Finnick wasn't earning money. Nick was berated almost daily by his friend to pull his head out of his tail and get back to work. But for the red fox, he was trying to come up with something more than hustles. A way to pull himself out of his bunny funk, and show that same bunny that she was wrong, he wasn't just a street hustling fox. Next time she saw him, he would show her, and be able to rub it in her cute little twitchy nose. That was the plan, and he had a few seeds out now, mostly in the stock market, but of course that little gray ball of fluff had found him under the bridge. Running straight through those wall he rebuilt around himself, and he found himself unable to hold onto the resentment. His heart broke all over again hearing her apologize, he couldn't take it. He knew he needed this bunny in his life.

A sudden tap on his shoulder bringing him out his memories. Honey was standing behind him.

“Mr. Wilde, she is out of surgery. She is being brought to her room, it will still be a bit before you can go into the room. But if you will come with me, I will have the doctor go over what has happened.”

“Y-yeah, thank you.” Nicks picked at food forgotten, he followed the badger nurse. Unable to keep his tail from twitching nervously and paws holding tight to his shirt. Honey led him down the hallways till he was was greeted by a dark brown rabbit in a white coat, signing some pages on a clipboard before putting it on the door.

“Mr. Wilde, this is Dr. Hipson. He was the head surgen of Ms. Hopps' surgery. Dr. Hipson, Mr. Wilde is here as caretaker of Ms.Hopps.” Honey introduced the two males. Nick not able to contain himself.

“Is she alright? What happened to her leg?” Hipson blinked slightly, being used to this sort of passionate questioning. But what surprised him was the fox asking so worriedly for a rabbit, not to mention being a caretaker. After taking a moment to collect himself, he responded.

“She is going to be ok Mr. Wilde. I'm sure Nurse Honey has told you about her blood loss. But once she was here, that was not much of an issue. We have a good amount of donor blood for rabbits, but it was her leg that gave us the most concern. Honey, the x-rays please.” Hipson pointed towards the lights on the wall in front of Judy's room. Honey pulled up the black sheets and clipped them on, turning on the back lights. “Please look here Mr. Wilde, whatever that hit her leg made fairly clean break of her leg. That normally wouldn't be a problem, but it scrapped upwards and shattering this portion of bone above the break, along with the tendons when it went in deeper scraping the side of the bone here. Could you shed some light on what hit her leg Mr.Wilde?”

“It, it was a tusk of a display mammal at the natural history museum.” Nick didn't look away from the x-ray. “She was running, we both were. And when she turned a corner, I heard her scream and fall. By the time I got to her she was already bleeding badly, when I wrapped her leg up with what I had.” He shook his head free of the tears forming in his eyes. “So...how long till she is hopping around again?” Nick asked, trying to lighten the mood in the hallway.

Looking down to the rabbit doctor, his ears pulled back against his head and tail fell to the floor. Hipson had a sympathetic look, taking Nick's paw and leading him to sit down on the seats by the room door. Nick looked up at Honey for some sort of reassurance, but the same look was on her muzzle as well.

“Mr. Wilde, it's going to be a long road to recovery for Ms. Hopps. Normally with a break in a rabbits leg, especially a clean break, a few weeks of rest and making sure to stay off their feet is all that's needed. But with how the bone was scrapped, fragments of bone went into the muscle as she moved, and the ripped tendons. She, well, she might not fully recover her full movement in her right leg.” The rabbits paw left his, but the sympathetic look stayed, along with Honey's.

Nick blinked, not fully believing what he was hearing. Judy wouldn't be brought down by this, she was to strong to let some old tusk keep her down. She couldn't.

“She will most likely be able to walk again, with aid or a limp of some kind. But we won't know for certain until she starts physical therapy, and even that is far off. We were able to clean her wound and set the bone. Clearing out the bone fragments took the most time, but she wouldn't have made it here if not for you Mr. Wilde. Without that little bit of cloth, she would have died at the museum.” Hipson's paw landed on Nick's shoulder, it was little solace but he took it all the same. “Do you have any questions Mr. Wilde..”

“When will it be alright to go in and see her.” He looked behind him, the curtains blocking his view into the room.

“Not long Mr. Wilde, as soon as they are finished getting her settled you can go in. But please let her rest, the anesthesia will wear off in a good hour or so, but she does not need to be move much at all right now.” Honey spoke up.

“Of course, thank you both. I'm sure she will have plenty of questions for you once she wakes up.” An thought hit the fox full force. “Has her parents been contacted?”

“Yes, we have already informed her emergency contacts once she was brought in. I'm sure Chief Bogo will be by in a few hours as well to check in on her.” Hipson patted the fox on the knee. “Try and get some rest as well Mr. Wilde, and let us know if you need anyting.”

“Thank you, both of you.” And with that Nick was left along by the door, waiting.

It was a long drive, but 3 hours later and a bit of yelling at her husband, Bonnie had arrived into Zootopia and was parking into Savannah Central Hospital. No longer needing to drag her husband along, they both hopped out of the car and ran toward the entrance. After being calmed down by the receptionist enough to get their information, they were led up to the hallway were their daughter was kept. Worry dug at both of the parent rabbits, not staying on the phone long enough to get much more information than, Judy was in surgry. The lights were dim in the room, not being able to see much but the lights on the equipment beside the bed, and a shadow of another mammal inside the room. Nervously, they knocked on the door, slowly opening the door and stepping inside.

“Judy?” Stu softly asked into the dim room. He could barely see, but he could hear the beeping of the heart monitor, as well as the soft breathing of his daughter. But also the deeper, soft, breathing of the other mammal. “H-hello?” The father rabbit reached for the lights and turned up the brightness. Both rabbits gasped seeing the bright orange fur, and black paws of the fox slumped on the chair close to the bed.

“Stu, who is that? Why is there a fox in Judy's room?” Bonnie whispered, holding onto Stu's sleeve.

“Dunno Bon,” Stu walked forward, his paw trembling reaching out to shake the fox on the shoulder. Mumbling and a low whine came from the fox, stretching up and opening his eyes to bright light, stinging his eyes.

“Who?” Nick rubbed his paws against his eyes, shaking his head and trying to keep his voice down.

“Who are you, what are you doing in my daughters room?” Stu asked, a hit of anger in his voice. Nick brought up his paws up and motioned the rabbit to lower his voice.

“Shhh, Judy needs her rest.” Both rabbits looked over to their daughter, still asleep. “I'm Nick, a, well a friend of Judy's.” Two rabbit head turned from the bed to him once again, “How about I go find the doctor or nurse so they can get you both up to speed. And maybe a more proper introduction then.” He smiled, weakly at the two parents and moved to leave before a soft paw grabbed his arm.

“Before you go, are you the same Nick that helped her before? With the missing mammals?” Bonnie had a strong hold on him, His smile softened and he knelt down to a more even level. His paw covering her's on his arm, trying to be as comforting as he can.

“That I am, Ma'am.” Nick felt the hold on his arm soften and slowly slip, satisfied with the answer. His paw still holding the older doe's, giving her a gentle squeeze of his paw and let go, stepping out into the hallway as quietly as he could. Leaving Stu and Bonnie with their daughter, Bonnie holding onto Stu and quietly crying.

As Nick walked the hallways, trying to keep an eye out for Hopsin or Honey, he was shaking his head. Not the best of introductions to someones parents, but certainly not the worst. They had at least not been to openly scared of him, and apparently Judy had been talking about him to them. Though seemed to omit his species, he could use that later once she was up and around. On both paws he promised himself, not until she was standing on both paws.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Judy noticed was soft murmuring to the side of her, then soft blankets, and a lot of pressure in her right leg. She tried to move to get at whatever was causing her leg to feel that way, but her movements where sluggish, arms to heavy. Blinking her eyes open, her parents at her side started to come into focus. 

“Mom, Dad. What are you doing here....where am I?” She rubbed a paw over her eyes, getting use to the bright lights. The two paternal rabbits jumped a bit at their daughters voice. 

“Oh sweetheart you're awake!” Stu was leaning over the bed, giving his daughter a tight hug. 

“Stu! Easy, hun, she's still hurt.” Bonnie pulled her husband back a bit, “You're in the hospital bunbun. You hurt your leg real bad. The hospital called us, we came as fast as we could.” The motherly doe eyed the wrapped up leg hanging slightly above the bed. 

Hugging her father back, to the best she was able, images of the past day replayed themselves in her mind. 

“Nick! Is he alright? Where is he?” Judy tried to sit up more as he father moved away, the pressure in her leg causing a sharp pain to strike up her leg. “Ahh! Tsss no more sitting up.” Stu put a paw behind her back and helped her lower herself back down to the pillows. 

“The fox...Nick?” Judy giving a nod. “He..He's fine Jude, searching for the doctor right now.” Stu tried his best to hide his nervousness about the new tod, not completely comfortable around new predators, but getting better. A little more proud of himself for his change of ways, all thanks to his daughter. “Met him when we got to your room, real polite fella.” 

“He seems to care a lot about you.” Bonnie spoke up, coming up to the bed with her husband, putting a paw on Judy's. “Now how are you feeling carrot cake? Anything we can get you?” The older doe giving the paw a gentle squeeze. 

“I'm fine, well, all things considered.” He head was a little foggy, she guessed the painkillers were doing their job. “Light headed I guess from the painkillers. Little hungry.” 

“We'll get some food for you as soon as Nick gets back with the doctor, ok sweetheart?” Bonnie smiled.

“I just hope he's ok. I finally get him back, and first thing I do, I almost get us killed.” Her words getting ahead of her head Judy covers her muzzle, looking over to the shocked look of her parents. 

“I would say you nearly got-” Stu's start of a rant getting cut of by a paw over his muzzle. Bonnie sighing, getting her own emotions under control, as much as she could. 

“What we mean bun, is maybe you should tell us what happened. And what you mean by, getting Nick back.” A stern look to Stu was all it took so she could remove her paw. Both bunnies looking at their daughter. 

“I, well, once Gideon said nighthowlers. It matched something in the missing mammals case, and connected some dots.” Judy started, having to concentrate with her drug addled mind. “I had to get back, I knew I could fix things, things, I caused in the city. But first, I had to fix something more important, so I went searching for a red van, once I reached the city....” 

Nick wondered the halls, not looking for the doctor right away, wanting to give Bonnie and Stu some extra moments with their daughter before the news broke. Let them have just a little peace, before the real bomb dropped on them. And to give himself some time to think, now that he had a little bit of rest to clear his head. Everything had happened so quickly, from the text from Finnick about the bunny cop looking for him, to the moment Judy stood under the bridge. Pulling her into a tight hug at her apology, he didn't want to let her go. 'Not again', he thought to himself, 'won't lose her again to some stupid argument'. Instinctively his paw reached for his back pocket for the carrot pen he had kept after the news confrence, but finding it lacking. Having given it up for evidence just so few hours ago. He growled softly at himself, covering his eyes with a paw, shaking his head. 

'One little bunny, three days and she got me. She got be so good.' He chuckled to himself, the thought of her hustle, Mr. Big, the chase through the rain forest district, and... the sky tram. Why had he shared that story? His mother was the only other mammal to hear that, and not even three days with the bunny cop and he was spilling out his secrets. So much for not letting them get to you, but if it was her, 'only her'. He thought, 'I could live with that.' Nick was nearing the nurse reception desk for the floor, 'least her parents seemed nice. If nervous, but, can't blame them with how Judy is right now.' Nick stepped up to the desk, thankfully only chest high to him on this floor.

“Excuse me, I wanted to let Dr. Hipson know that Judy Hopps' parents have arrived. They wanted to talk with him.” The Chinchilla sitting at the desk looked him over with a barely hidden scowl. He shuffled the papers and pulled them out of view of the fox. 

“I'll let him know.” He was curt and to the point, a drip of venom behind his words. But Nick was to focused to really care, as long as the message got to the doctor. 

Walking away back towards Judy's room, he waved a thank you to the chinchilla. 

Back in Judy's room..

“And then the last thing I remember is Nick holding me up.” Judy looked down at her paws, telling the whole story to her parents. Making sure to leave a few details out, especially about the act of Nick biting her neck, she did not need her ears blushing around her mother. 

Bonnie and Stu didn't react much at first, everything their daughter had just done in a day taking a bit to sink in. Bonnie having to take a seat, and Stu not sure if to either be immensely proud of the young doe, or drag her home the minute he can, to keep her safe, locked in the burrow for a year. 

“I can't believe you did all that Judy! T-That sounds...astronomically dangerous! Why did you not just go straight to the police!” Stu not able to keep his voice down. “Why did you have to do it yourself!” Tears in his eyes now, not able to hold back the waterworks anymore. 

“I had to Dad, I...I didn't know if the ZPD would even believe me after quitting like I did. At least not without evidence. And then, in the tunnel, things just escalated. I didn't mean for things to get that out of paw.... Not with Nick there, but.. I just got so, so single minded about it. And if he wasn't there, I.. I don't know.” Judy wrapped her arms around herself, starting to tear up herself. “I'm lucky-”

“Darn right you are! If it wasn't for him...” Stu's voice softened, his paw resting on the knee of her good leg. “We could have lost you Jude.” Judy sniffed, rubbing her arm across her muzzle. 

“I'm sorry, so sorry for scaring you both.” Judy's ears fell back over the sides of her head, she tilted to look at her parents. Bonnie, barely holding herself together as well spoke up. 

“We knew when you left for Zootopia, that this,”Bonnie waved a paw at Judy, “could be a big possibility Judy. But that's a parents job, to worry for their kits. We are so proud of you bun. You've really opened our eyes about, well a lot of things. But please, no more scares like this for a while. You're poor father wouldn't be able to handle that.” She ribbed at her husband, who chuckled lightly in stride. 

“You know how emotional I can be.” He pat Judy's knee, as a knock came from the door, the fox not being notice as when he crossed the window. The door opening slowly and a cream and red colored muzzle poking in. 

“I let the nurses know that you both arrived,” Nick looked at the two older rabbits, then to a now awake Judy in the bed. “Ca-Judy, welcome back to the waking world cottontail.” He moved to the other side of her bed, kneeling down on his knees to be more level with the bed. “How you..” His words were cut off, a soft velvet furred paw rubbing his cheek shutting him up. Green eyes meeting watery violet ones. 

“I'm so glad your ok Nick.” Judy so badly wanted to hug him, but the knowledge of what would happen if she sat up kept her down. But Nick met her halfway, placing his own paw on her cheek, using his thumb to rub away a few tears from her wet fur. 

“We made it through. It'll...” Nick hesitated, “You'll be ok.” Nick leaned forward, rising on his knees. His forehead pressed against hers. “You really scared me there.” He whispered to her, his paw not leaving her cheek. 

Judy barely holding on to herself took advantage of Nick being so close and wrapped her arms tightly around the fox. The emotions she was holding back breaking free; joy, anger, fear, and relief all flowed out of her in tears. Digging her muzzle into the fox's shoulder and neck, ignoring her parents by her bedside. Judy needed this moment more than she admitted, even to herself. Taking solace in the fox's embrace, his musky, reminding her of violets and fresh dirt after a rain. Like home. 

A new knock on the door pulled Judy out of her daze, and had Nick pulling away. Two of the rabbits and fox all turned towards the door, except Bonnie. She, taking a close look at her daughter and the fox as they pulled away, noticing the red tint to the young doe's ears, that had perked up considerably for the first time since the doe had been awake. 

“Mr. and Mrs Hopps?” The voice of Dr. Hipson came from the opening door. “Ah Mr. Wilde and an awake Ms Hopps. Wonderful to see you awake, and nice to meet you both, if under poor circumstances.” The brown rabbit walked in, reaching a paw out to Stu. “I'm Dr. Hipson, I oversaw Ms. Hopps' surgery. Now I'm sure you all have questions, but first I have to ask a few of my own to Ms. Hopps.” Hipson took a place at the side of Judy's bed, bringing up a clipboard. “Now Ms. Hopps, any pain since you woke up?” 

“Um, not really. Just a lot of pressure from my leg. Except, when I tried to sit up a while ago.” Judy fidgeted in the bed, her paws not able to keep still, until a large brown paw took one, and held it firmly. A paw pad digit rubbing over the fur on her paw, she looked over to Nick, seeing the fox giving her a comforting smile. 

“Then the pain medication is doing its job. But you will want to refrain from moving to much I'm afraid. Now you mention pressure from your leg, are you able to wiggle any of your toes?” Judy concentrated and found she could, nodding to the rabbit doctor. “Wonderful, and any pain from that?” She shook her head no. “That could be the painkillers, we will have to see as those wear off. But things look like they are progressing well. Now, I'm sorry, but there is some bad news. I want to be straight with you all, that there was a lot of damage to your leg Ms. Hopps, and it might take a long time to recover.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So you will be needing a few months, at least, of bed rest. The bone has to heal before anything else can be done, and with how much damage was done around it. To the muscle and tendons, the less you move on that leg, the better chances of fully recovering you will have Ms. Hopps.” Hipson finished the worst of the explanation, honestly the second worst part of his job. “I highly recommend the classes here for your therapy, we are the highest rated classes and our therapists have seen wonderful progress with our patients. But that is a ways down the line, so for now rest and keeping off that leg is the most important thing. You will need a caretaker for at least the first 3 weeks, I know how we can be as rabbits, Ms. Hopps, but we have to keep your leg as still as possible. After those weeks I would like to see you back here for a follow up to see how you are healing, and see if we can at least get you into a wheelchair or, Lord Frith willing, some crutches.” He let the information hang in the air for a few moments. The three rabbits hearing this for the first time soaking it in, while the fox had kept his paw on Judy's. His eyes watching over her, reading her reactions.

“Dr... Please, be honest, what are the chances of me, being allowed back into police work with this injury?” Judy's voice was barely a whisper, her body trembling. The only thing holding her together through all that was a single paw, surrounding her own, a life line she held onto tightly. Hipson sighed, looking sympathetic towards the bedridden bunny.

“I won't lie Ms. Hopps, the likelihood of regaining full strength of movement in your leg is low. But it is still on the list of best possibilities, but I can not give you any promises. If you follow these instructions, and follow through with your physical therapy to the letter, it can only help your chances.”

Judy's demeanor didn't change much, she had been expecting that explanation but had still held out a thin line of hope.

“I will let you rest Ms. Hopps, and if you are hungry, I will have the nurses bring you something to eat. If you need anything, or feel anything off in your leg. Please do not hesitate to press the call button. Don't try to fight through any pain, to give you the best chance, we need to know everything.” He walked to the door, turning before leaving. “I hope you feel better Ms. Hopps, I wish I had better news for you, but we are here to help you recover the best we can.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Judy nodded to the brown buck, a hint of a smile on her lips to try and be polite. Hipson returned the smile and nodded on his way out the door.

The four mammals now alone again, the weight of the information heavy in the room. Nick had still not let go of her paw and Stu had a tight hold on his wife, a tight hug between the married rabbits. Long minutes passed before anyone moved, all still in shock. Judy looking between her cast on her leg, the large brown paw holding onto hers, and Nick himself. Having him here, she couldn't ask for more from him. He had done so much already, and she had gotten him nearly killed so many times. She didn't deserve him, his kindness or care.

“Mom. Dad. If you don't mind, can you give Nick and I a moment?” Bringing her other paw, she covered Nick's paw that still held hers. Bonnie stood up and pulled Stu along towards the door.

“Of course dear, we will head to the cafeteria to make sure they get you food that you like.” Before Stu could get a word in edge wise, he was nearly dragged out the door.

“Heh. That desperate to be alone with me Carrots?” Nick tried to joke, but just from the tone of his voice his heart wasn't in it.

“Honestly, yes.” Judy wasn't up for playing or lying, and the pain meds were helping her ignore her nervousness at his joking nature. “It's only been a day, nearly less so, but it feels like a week has gone by. And in that time I almost got us killed so many times, and we barely scrapped by! The rams, the train, the tram when it freaking exploded, not to mention if the switch got noticed with Bellwether! Nick...why are you still here with me...I don't deserve-” A paw pad pressed against her lips, silencing her. Looking up at the fox, his eyes would have silenced her alone if not for the paw pad. Bright green eyes looking intensely into hers, his paw at her lips sliding to the side and cupping her cheek.

“Why am I still here Carrots? Easy. Cause you saved me long before you came back.” Judy shuddered at his voice. She never heard him sound so serious, with his voice so soft and caring. His eyes never breaking from hers, making her ears perk up above her head. “And all it took, was three days. Three days to save a fox that had given up on himself and everyone else over twenty years ago. And then, poof goes the rabbit.” A little bit of the sarcastic Nick poking through, getting a genuine giggle from her for the first time since she woke up, even if she wanted to apologise again they had agreed to move on from the event. “Honestly, I tried to go back right into conning, right back to the old fox. But I couldn't, it didn't feel right. I didn't want to be that fox anymore. Cause hey, if a bunny can be a cop, a fox can certainly be more than a hustler.” The rabbit before him was smiling, a wide, tearful smile. Her paw reaching up and holding onto his against her cheek, nuzzling into the feeling of his paw pads against her fur.

“And you are Nick, you are so much more than that.” Looking back into his eyes, she so badly wanted to just hug him. “Thank you, for being here Nick.”

“Not getting rid of me that easily rabbit, not again.” Nick's heart was beating faster, her fur was so soft and the way she rubbed her cheek against his paw. He wanted more, “So, as your caretaker, gonna have to start listening to me Fluff.” A little teasing and setting himself up to be with her more, perfect he thought.

“Heh, so you're just deciding that. I dunno, what are your qualifications, fox?” It took a bit, but the smirk she had given him when she got him on tax evasion was on her muzzle. He leaned in over the rabbit, his nose just almost touching hers.

“I dunno, I have at least 3ish days of experience of rabbit watching. But would certainly like some more training.” The look on her face as he got closer was a treasure, but when he finished his sentence, it was priceless. He was close enough to see the blush under her fur, a similar one covered by his red fur on his own muzzle. The smirk growing again on the rabbits muzzle, she brought up her other paw, rubbing it along his longer muzzle.

“I think that can be arranged, lots to teach this fox.” She leaned just a little more and pressed her twitching nose to his. “But its going to be a lot of work, you up for it Slick?” Her confidence growing, knowing Nick planned to still be by her side. She wasn't losing him, and she couldn't be happier.

Nick's expression was, well in rabbit terms, cute. His muzzle scrunched up and his eyes went cross eyed to look at his nose. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at him, his expression formed into a playful scowl, one she was very familiar with.

“Now Ms. Hopps, another vulpine can boop another vulpines nose. But when another mammal does it, its kind of...you know.” His grin was positively insufferable, but for the rabbit, she loved it. She absolutely loved it and she could not imagine a time she wouldn't. And that drove her forward just that little bit further. She didn't want to stop being with Nick, she didn't want to stop loving his smarmy grins, his corny jokes, not even his sarcasm. So leaning just that little bit more, closing her eyes, her lips pressed lightly to his grinning ones. Just for the few precious seconds she left herself there before leaning back onto the pillow, Nick's paw slipping off her cheek as she did. The fox frozen in place, not even his tail moving.

“Like I said, lots more training Slick. I really hope you are up for the long haul?” She asked, nervousness growing in her belly, the fox still seeming broken beside her. “Nick?” His head shook, wide eyes now looking down at her, making her feel so small suddenly. Judy couldn't help but notice Nick licking his lips at the spot of her sudden kiss, her ears burning behind her.

“Well, Carrots, or should I start calling you the slick one now,” Judy sunk deeper into the pillow as Nick loomed over her, moving in closer, nuzzling her cheek, giving it a small lick, before whispering up into her ear. “I'll be here, for as long as you will have me, Judy.”

In the cafeteria...

Bonnie was sitting with Stu at a table, a tray of hay and various greens between them. Both rabbit's ears hanging low behind them as they picked at the food before them.

“Don't you think we should get back Bon? Jude should be getting hungry right?” Stu couldn't help wanting to get back to his daughter to comfort her. The news had been devastating to him, and he could only imagine how Judy was handling it.

“We'll go back in a bit. They both have been through so much, they deserve a moment.” Bonnie was focused on the difference of her daughter from this morning to now. Of course she worried how Judy would handle all this after the shock went away, the hours of bed rest, most rabbits had an issue with it naturally, Judy even more so. But the issue nagging the back of the mother bunny's mind was how different Judy was around the fox, Nick, she chastised herself. Old habits dying hard, for the older bunnies. Shaking herself mentally, she saw such a difference in her daughter from the produce stand and once she saw Nick come into her hospital room. Even with her daughters injuries, her face had lit up, forgetting about herself almost entirely and making sure he was ok. She knew she saw her daughter's ears blush, and she was so comfortable with how Nick had held her paw during the doctors diagnosis. “Stu,” Bonnie got his attention from a long strand of hay he was nibbling. “What do you think of Nick?”

“Well, he seems like a very nice mammal from what I've seen of him.” He fiddled with the hay strand in his paw. “Looks like he really cares about Judy. What you thinkin Bon?” Even if he wasn't the quickest rabbit in the warren, he knew when his wife was onto something.

“I just think we will be seeing a lot more of him, dear. And with how Judy is around him, if he makes such a difference for her, I hope he stays.” Her voice sounded nervous, not confident in herself and her old thinking coming back. But the strangeness of the situation striking at the same speciest thinking she was so use to.

“Are you saying he is sweet on Judy?!” Stu stood, speaking louder than he meant to, the tray clanking on the metal table.

“Sit down Stu. And I think she is sweet on him.” Slowly he sat back down, though she could see the desire to run out to Judy in him. “It is strange, and I don't know if I'm comfortable with this myself. But we don't need to be running in there. Would only make things even worse than they are for Judy.” Bonnie lightly scolded Stu, even if the words were more for herself if she was honest.

The words from his wife had hit him hard. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Judy more than she already was, but his instincts were hard to ignore. Taking a few deep breaths and slowly counting to himself, he gave himself a moment to calm his emotions down just a tad. He had always been a reactionary rabbit, and this process was helping him curve that ever since they had Gideon working with them. Nick had been nothing but pleasant to them, and had put Judy's care first at every turn. Hell if the fox had been a bunny, Stu would be...

“Bon, if Nick was a bunny. How would we feel about all this?” His wife was a little quiet for a few moments after the question.

“If a rabbit had treated Judy like this, was there for her like he is... I think I see what you mean Stu.” The matron rabbit sighed heavily. She never imagined this day being so hard. Just this morning driving out to see Judy at the Hopps' produce stand, and now thinking of a fox dating her daughter. “And I agree, we should give him, them a chance. But we will talk with them later, we focus on helping Judy right now, that's the most important thing.”

“Sounds like a plan Bon. Think its alright to bring them both some food now?” Bonnie couldn't help but smile at her husband, so proud of how much he had changed in the short months.

“Yes hun, let's get them both something.”


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Judy's parents arrived back at the room, Nick and Judy were quietly conversing. Still holding paws, and Nick leaning more towards their daughter. Both older rabbits paused at the entrance, the sight making them just a little more than uncertain until they heard Judy laugh. Not a small one, or half heart-ed, but a full belly laugh as she hit the fox's arm.

“That is terrible Nick, where do you hear these so called jokes?” She held tight to him, giving his arm another light slap, calming down from her laughing fit.

“Oh no Carrots, those wonderful bits of humor are all mine. And you know you love them.” His smarmy grin almost leered at her, daring her to disagree. But before she could answer, Stu cleared his throat.

“Achm... We thought you both could use a bite to eat.” The two brought both trays to the bed, Stu handing his to Nick. Fruits, veggies and a few predator protein bites mixed in. Nick held the tray, his ears folded back. Maybe he really did make a good impression with Judy's parents after all.

“Thank you, Sir. Was getting a little peckish, and I know Judy was as well. Her stomach was growling louder than any predator I ever heard.” A quick quip towards Judy to keep the mood as light as it could be.

“Oh don't we know it.” Bonnie spoke up, laying the tray in front of her daughter. Judy almost salivating at the sight, but giving a glare over to the smarmy fox for good measure before digging in. “Biggest appetite of her litter. The whole burrow knew when she was hungry as a kit.” Judy hiding behind her ears as she nibbled on a weave of hay.

“Mom please.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about Jude, gotta have a healthy appetite on a farm. Lots of work to be done between meals.” Stu bounced in place proudly. The bunny dad couldn't help but see, though, how different his little Jude the dude was now. Only just after a few minutes with Nick, her attitude had turn around so much. Looking over to the fox, who was digging into a bundle of berries on his tray, who's demeanor had shifted as well. When first meeting the fox, if the quick introduction could count for that, he had been so quiet and downright shy. But now, here he was making his daughter laugh in one of the worse circumstances he could image for her. Thinking to himself, Stu went back up to Nick, “We never really got the chance to introduce ourselves did we. Stu and Bonnie Hopps, it really is nice to meet you Mr. Wilde.” Stu's paw reached out, just a small tremor going through him before he quickly squashed it down.

To say Nick was surprised was and understatement. In just one day he had been treated better by the two than prey mammals, than he had in his entire life. Taking the offered paw, shaking it firmly, but taking care to not squeeze to hard. Which was a mistake as Stu's grip was surprisingly strong for a bunny. 'Must be where Judy gets her strength, all the farm work she's done,' He thought.

“We really need to thank you Mr. Wilde, for all you've done to take care of our Judy. She told us what happened and, just, thank you so much.” Bonnie spoke up, smiling sweetly to the stunned fox.

“Right you are Bon, “Stu pat Nick on the shoulder, “Thank you, Mr. Wilde, we can't repay you for what you've done for us.”

Judy poked out from her ears as her parents talked, speaking so kindly to Nick. She knew they were working with Gideon, but they really had worked on changing their views. Her father even brought him food, with predator options! Such a big change from the fox away gear he usually had on him. She couldn't help but tear up at the sight.

“It's really nothing Mr and Mrs Hopps. Nothing she wouldn't have done for me.” The fox smiled sweetly to the bed bunny. “Has done for me.” The two shared quick look before going back to eating, their stomachs taking priority at the moment.

The four set into mostly light conversation, dodging the elephant in the room, as the two younger mammals finished their trays off. Nick sharing some stories, and what he was working on since Judy had been gone. How he had started to slowly invest in the stock market, and paying taxes on it he pointed to Judy, getting a small laugh from the rabbit. It had only been a month since he started, but he was seeing some good returns on his investments. Judy talked about her time at home at the Hopps farm. Nick voicing his curiosity about her home town. She ended up going on and on about every detail she could. Her old hopping grounds, Nick had joked, with her friends. Getting back in touch with Sharla and her brother, and even making up with Gideon. Stu and Bonnie chiming in with their own questions about Nick and his history with Judy, both the fox and their daughter giving them the full story of how they met and what had happened with the missing mammals case. The conversation staying light until they couldn't help but ask the one question on everyone's mind.

“What now Jude?” Stu's question hung in the air. Judy looking towards her cast wrapped leg, glaring at it.

“I don't know Dad, we don't even know when they will be releasing me.”

“Will you come back to Bunnyburrow to recover bunbun?” Bonnie asked, leaning forward in her seat.

“I, well, Nick offered to take care of me Mom. I doubt he would want to be surrounded by hundreds of bunnies for months.”

“And I have plenty of space for her at my place Mrs. Hopps, spare bedroom and all. Of course you and your family are more than welcome to visit as often as you like to check in on her.” Nick spoke up, tail flicking behind him nervously.

“While I would prefer Jude to be home, I can see it being a little overwhelming, and if the younger kits get to excited they could do more damage than help.” Stu sighed, looking down at the floor. His little Jude the dude was leaving home once again. At least this time he knew she had someone looking out for her, to take care of her. His daughter trusted Nick, and he trusted her judgment.

“We'll try not to be to much of a bother, but promise to call at least ever other day Judy.” The old Bonnie coming out just a little.

'At least its not every day like the first time coming here.' Judy thought to herself.

“I don't think that'll be a problem ma'am.” Nick grinned, giving a wink to Judy.

The conversation quieting down once they all relized the time. Nick took the older Hopps to find a close by hotel, leaving Judy alone for the first time since waking up. Her mind racing on how things escalated so quickly through the day. Exhaustion catching up with her, feeling emotionally drained but so full at the same time, the feeling of kissing Nick poured into her. The feel of his lips against hers, his scent still in the air to her side calming her. A knock from the door making her ears perk up, hoping for the fox to come walking in, but instead a skunk nurse came by to check in on her, and to help her with a few things. Breaking her train of thought for a while the skunkette helped her stretch without moving her leg to much, and asking if she needed anything else. A short shake of the bunny's head at the question let the skunk go back to her other patients. Laying back into the pillow as the skunk left the room, she just stared up at the ceiling, wanting so much to come up with a plan, some goal. But there was so many unknowns, the bunny sighed.

'Maybe once I'm out of here,' she thought, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next few days at the hospital were almost a repeat of the first day, except for Judy getting more frigidity, and her parents having to get back to Bunnyburrow. Parental kisses and gentle hugs given to Judy, and hugs even given to Nick, and the Hopps were gone. The doctor had given Judy the clear to leave after 4 days at the hospital. They had wanted to make sure the stitches under the temporary cast were healing well. So after wrapping the injured leg in a more firm, harder cast, she was wheeled out of the hospital by Dr. Hipson himself.

“We've sent your prescriptions on to your selected pharmacy, and be sure to follow the care information to the letter Mr. Wilde.” The doctor rabbit stated, wheeling Judy in front of the fox. “Now do not hesitate to call or just come back if you feel anything off Ms. Hopps. Even if you have to make her Mr. Wilde, don't want to chance anything with this if you want the best chances.” Hipson shook both of their paws. “Take care, both of you, and we will see you again in a few weeks.” Nick and Judy thanked the doctor and started to head down the path away from the hospital.

“Well Ms. Hopps, shall we be off. Where shall I take you ma'am,” Nick sounded in his most posh voice. Getting a hearty giggle out of the rabbit.

“To home Jeeves!” In her own upper class voice. “But take the long way, I have been kept cooped up far to long” Judy pointed to the sidewalk.

“As you wish Madam.” The fox bowed behind her and pushed her along, making sure to give any mammal a wide birth. Noticing a few sideways glances from a few mammals, and even a few glares, which he should have suspected. 'A fox wheeling around an injured rabbit, what else are they suppose to think,' he chastised himself, ears wilting and tail dragging a little. 'Don't let them get to you, Carrots is more important. Just a block away from the metro.'

“So, where in the city do you live Nick? With everything going on I forgot to ask.” Judy leaned her head back, looking up at him.

“Oh, just on the edge of tundra town and savanna central. Not a lot of savanna mammals want to be that close to the cold, and it wasn't in our _Big_ friend's neighborhood, so I got a really good deal on it.” Fluffing himself up a bit, “Think you will like it, thankfully has an elevator. With all this sitting around you have been doing, don't think I would be able to carry you.” That had earned him a blind strike to his stomach.

“Dumb fox.” Judy gritted with a little huff. “You carried me fine back at the museum, till the ram hit us anyway. I think you could handle the weight this cast adds.”

“That eager to be in my arms Carrots?” Her head shot back to look at him again, to see him looking down at her giving a wink.

“Degenerates..” A passing mammal hissed, glaring at the two as they kept walking. Rabbit and fox both turned their head to the mammal, a porcupine, waddling away.

“Thank you, ma'am, such a complement coming from someone like you.” Nick gave a nod to the angered woman, with his familiar hustler smile on his muzzle. A chuckle from the rabbit below him drew his attention back to were it belonged.

“Come on Slick, to degeneracy, Ho!” Judy practically yelled, drawing that much more attention from the passing mammals. Nick answering back with his posh voice.

“As the Lady wishes.” The fox picking up the pace to the entrance of the metro line and that much closer to home.

Thankfully, mammales either kept their distance from the two, or at least kept their opinions to themselves. That or the fox was starting to show a growing annoyance at the looks, his fur on his tail standing on end as it flicked behind him. His hustler look breaking into almost a scowl at anyone getting to close to his rabbit. It usually took a lot to even break his mask, but when those mammals started to look at Judy the way they usually looked at him. His claws dig into the rubber handles a little in frustration. Taking a seat beside Judy in the handicap spot on the tram, he finally allowed himself a long slow breath. Getting his self control back.

“What stop we waiting for?”

“Lionhart Ave, should only be about two stops, then just a short walk to home. Well a short walk for me anyway.” Listing his head toward Judy, smarmy grin back in place.

“You could walk a little better, less bumpy of a ride for me that way.” She shot back, her hustling smile shown back to him. Nick swore if she kept smiling like that, there wasn't much he wouldn't do to keep it here.

“Must be a defect in the chair then, foxes walk smooth as silk, why else do you think mammals call us slick?”

“Must be a defective fox pushing me then, will have to get an upgraded model.” Rabbit tongue sticking out at him, Judy giving him a wink. Nick covered his chest with a paw, slumping into his seat.

“Oh! To be thrown away by such an uncaring bunny. Didn't even register me.” He slumped to her side. Judy laughing at his antics, her paws wrapping around his arm. Leaning into him, nuzzling his cheek, giving a kiss to the fur violet scented fox fur. The smell sending a shiver down her spine, not having the chance to full appreciate it this close before.

“I might keep this one, don't feel like training a new one from scratch.” She rested her head on his shoulder, arms staying tightly on his arm. The sites of downtown passing by as they rode in silence, cuddled up together, leaving the past few days behind them. Even if it was just for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. Didn't have the energy to keep writing for a while, but the desire struck again. I hope you enjoy and I think I'm going to work on a few of my older stories as well. New ideas of where I want those to go have come to me.

Judy couldn't help but smirk at all the looks of the mammals in Nick's apartment lobby as he pushed her through. She had to admit that it was a strange scene, a fox pushing a bunny in a wheelchair, and what a nice apartment complex it was! A completely different look than the one she had when she lived in the city. Marble floor in the lobby, an actual concierge behind a desk and a working elevator! How this was on the cheaper side, only due to its location, she would never know. If Nick wasn't hustling her that is, but she would take the fox at his word.

When they did finally arrive at his home, with a quick ride to the 4th floor, the fox finally spoke up. “Before we go in, please excuse the mess, cleaning has not been the top priority.”

“Ha, don't worry about it Slick. It can't be worse than what a few hundred siblings can create.”

“Well, never underestimate what a bachelor fox can put off for a while. But really, hundreds?” The fox unlocked the door with a surprised expression at the bunny. “Your poor mother.” Drawing another laugh from the injured bunny.

“She never really complained to us, at least openly. And she could really lay down the law when needed. Guess she's has the experience after the first couple dozen litters.”

“Rabbits are going to take over the world, lead by your family if even half take after you.” He pushed her into his apartment, flipping on the light. It was still a little dim with the lights on, Judy figured it was due to his night vision. Lucky fox, must save a ton on the electric bill. But she was still able to see around the open living room. A well used couch and a small chair to the side, both facing a large sized TV, a large coffee table between, with a few magazines and dishes spread out. Nothing stunk of old food but there was definitely a heavy layer of fox musk hitting her twitching nose. It was really growing on her, the smell of her fox, hints of lavender filling her like she was back home in the flower fields.

“Let me get a few more lights on and I will wheel you around for the home tour.” He flipped on the kitchen lights and a hallway light to brighten up the place. Judy now able to see the size of the living room, and she was astounded, it was the size of her whole old apartment! She had a feeling she was getting ripped off way more than she thought at her old place. The old armadillo had to be making a killing charging what she was for the shoe box of a studio apartment. She watched the fox walk back, a forced smile on his muzzle as he came close. They had both been doing the best they could pushing back everything that had happened. Looking at her in this state in his own den smacking him with a heavy hit of reality. The kiss, her leg, her parents and now the long road ahead of her hung above their heads as he knelt down in front of her. His paw resting on her knee, the bunny's eyes welling up with tears. The brave bunny's dam was breaking again, it had happened many times during her stay at the hospital, and each time Nick was there to hold her steady.

“Thank you Nick...”Sniff, “I don't deser-” Her wavering voice was cut off by a soft paw pad pressing against her lips once again.

“We've talked about this Judy,” Nick's voice was calm and caring, but firm. “You've apologized, I graciously accepted your apology, and now I'm going to take care of you. No more 'don't deserve' talk. Ok?” His paw gently cupped her cheek, his eyes soft as he looked into hers. The bunny sniffled and choked back a sob. Nodding as she wiped stray tears away. He leaned in slowly, she slightly leaned her chin up expecting a kiss like she gave him, but he leaned his head down. Resting his forehead between her ears, his nose just slightly touching her own.

After a few precious moments Nick spoke up again, “So lets do this tour and get you situated. Now this is the den and kitchen back there. Will have to go grocery shopping to get some bunny food. Now onto your room.” The tour was not long. Even if Nick's place was larger than her old one, it still wasn't all that much to it. He had carefully helped her onto the bed, propping up her injured leg on a few extra pillows. But even as careful as he was she still winced as she lied back into the bed. “Oh scat, those pain killers from the hospital wearing off Carrots?” She nodded, the pain still there but receding as she rested back.

“Yeah, not to bad yet, but can tell they are wearing off.”

“Well, now that we got you into bed, I'll head off to get your meds and some take out for tonight.”

“Sounds great Nick, thank you.”

“No problem Fluff. Try to get some rest and I'll be back shortly.”

Judy heard the door click locked and she pulled out her phone from her bag from the hospital. Nick had put it behind her in the wheelchair. Trying to turn it on and pushing on the screen she assumed it had to have been dead. She really wasn't focused on charging it at the hospital. Now alone with just her thoughts she decided now was as good of time as any to come up with some sort of goal, a plan. Something! Judy looked to her leg and sighed, so much waiting for anything to really be done. She really could only wait and rest at this point for her leg, she wasn't about to take any chances with that. No amount of will or pushing her self would help her get better faster now, so she let her thoughts drift back to Nick.

He really had done so much for her in just the past few days. So much had happened, and she felt so close to him now. Thinking back to the kiss she had given him at the hospital. How he had whispered into her ear, the feel of his lick on her cheek. It made her heat up and ears burn. Judy so desperately wished he had kissed her in his doorway, she would have taken a kiss on the cheek. But still, what he did was sweet in a gentle way. It still felt intimate, and still made her ears turn pink as she thought back to it. But the bunny still couldn't let go that maybe she had gone a little fast with the kiss at the hospital, did foxes do things differently? Was what he did with the forehead more of a kiss for foxes, she looked back to her dead phone.

“It would be great to be able to look these things up!” She glared at the small rectangle like it had personally offended her. Crossing her arms and pouting in the bed she fumed. 'Asking him directly is going to be so embarrassing, and how far should I push things now?' Judy thought to herself. 'I know I like him, I know I want to pursue this, but how far?'

'Oh you know how far, rocking that fox's world and have a few litters with him.' And internal argument started inside the rabbit.

'I'm definitely not ready for that. I like him, and just excited at the idea of being together with him.” Judy shook her head, her ears heating up as she thought of Nick and her together, with a litter.

'And, my sisters never needed much more than that.'

'But I'm not them and that usually lasted for a few nights for them and off to the next buck they go. I want this to last, not just some quick bounce in the barn.'

'What if its what he wants? Would he want me that way?' Judy groaned, pulling her ears over her head.

“I'll talk to him when he get back, air this all out and figure out where we stand. No hiding, this is my goal for now. Nick.” Judy announced to no one, building up her courage for when the fox returned.


End file.
